Indoors
by LuffyGirl
Summary: Marco, Thatch and Ace are stuck indoors (again) due to another snowstorm. Will they be able to stay entertained long enough? Read and find out! XD


**Indoors**

**I'm supposed to be working on my other multi-one-shot storiesbutigotwritersblocksorrybutitisgettingdoneslowlybutsurely**

**This story is dedicated to everybody who's trapped indoors (myself included lol) due to the snow and whatnot, lol. And I had nothing else to do so that's how this was born :P**

**This is obviously AU (Alternate Universe) and is set in our current time today.**

Summary: Marco, Thatch and Ace are stuck indoors (again) due to another snowstorm. Will they be able to stay entertained long enough? Read and find out! XD

STORY CONCEPT IS MINE!

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

"…And as you can see, the snow has already reached Delaware and will reach New Jersey in about an hour or so." A newsman explained on the t.v while gesturing at the cold fronts and then proceeded talking about the temperatures.

"I'm so tired of snow!" Ace whined. "I can't wait for the summer!"

"Tell me about it." Marco and Thatch chimed in.

Thatch then chuckled as he thought about something. "Imagine we look outside tomorrow and all the cars are literally buried in the snow?" He laughed.

Ace laughed while Marco smiled and said something in return.

"We're supposed to get ten to sixteen feet of snow."

Silence.

"I mean ten to…"

Ace and Thatch started laughing while Marco realized his mistake and just laughed with them.

"Yeah, okay! Sixteen feet of snow!" Ace laughed.

"All the houses will be buried!" Thatch laughed also.

"So what're we gonna do tomorrow?" Ace asked after his laughing fit. "I'm tired of being stuck in this place."

"We'll think about it tomorrow. Let's get some sleep." said Marco.

The next day…

Thatch stretched and yawned as he woke up and then sat up. He blinked a few times as he noticed the darkness of the room.

"Guess it's snowing." He exclaimed as he got up from the bed and walked over to the window, pulling the shade back to look outside. "Yup, it's snowing alright."

The cars were halfway buried in snow and everything was just white. He then saw a few birds around the bushes and wondered why they were out in the cold. Well… Not in the bushes anyway.

Thatch then did what he had to do and then proceeded to making breakfast for his two can't-cook-for-nothing-brothers.

*"I'm cooking, I'm cooking things. Cooking things for people to eat. I'm cooking, I'm cooking things. Things that people will ch~ew."*

"Don't quit your day job, Thatch." Ace told him as he entered the kitchen.

"Ha. At least I have a job."

"And is actually able to keep it." Marco chimed in taking a seat at the table. "My money was on Thatch to get fired first."

"Hey! At least I don't overwork unlike _some_ people!"

"Yeah, yeah. So what's for breakfast? Just pancakes?"

"Yes, cuz I'm too lazy to make anything else."

"Well, sorry that we're such a bother." Ace said jokingly. "So what're we gonna do since we're stuck in here? Again. There's only so much to do indoors."

"We could always sing about the joy of staying indoors." Thatch said flipping the pancakes by just moving the pan.

"Please don't." Marco told him bracing himself for bad singing.

"I kno~w of a pla~ce! Where you never get ha~rmed! A ma~gical pla~ce! With ma~gical cha~rms!" Thatch then placed three plates on the table while moving in sync with the semi-long notes. He placed one for him. "Indoo~rs!" One for Ace. "Indoo~rs!" And one for Marco. "I-INDOO~~RS! Take it away, Marco!"

Ace laughed like crazy while Marco just looked at Thatch who was a bit too close to him. "You watch way too much SpongeBob." He said pushing Thatch away from him who fell to the floor and just laughed. "Give us our food will you?!"

"Alright, alright!" Thatch said still laughing as he stood up.

Hours later…

Ace groaned loudly in exaggeration. "There not giving anythi~ng!" He whined looking quickly through the t.v guide.

"Whining's not gonna help." Marco told him while doing paperwork. "Play on the computer or something."

"I'm always on the computer. That's all I actually ever do!"

"Getajob." Thatch coughed into his hand.

"You hush!"

"Give me the remote, I'll find something to watch."

"What, like Food Network?"

"I didn't say for the both of us."

"No."

Thatch clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Let me see the remote."

Ace waved it at him. "There, you saw it."

"Gimmie it!"

"No, you always watch Food Network!"

"It's a quality network!"

Marco sighed as he watched the two 'children' right over the remote. Again.

Suddenly, the power went out making Ace and Thatch stop in the middle of there mini fight.

"Great." Marco said turning to them. "See what happens when you fight over technology?"

"He started it." Ace pouted pointing at Thatch.

"Hey, it's not my fault the power went out!" Thatch complained. "What, you want me to apologize to technology? I'm sorry technology if I offended you!"

The power then turned back on and Ace and Marco looked at him.

"Thatch, you're the God of all technology!" Ace hailed making Marco sweat drop.

"It was just a coincidence." He said which was ignored at Thatch said something about 'using this power for good'.

An hour later…

"Finally, I beat your high score on this stupid dance!" Ace said in victory.

"Took you ten years." Thatch told him taking a seat on the couch. "Even though I got cheated off that gold move." He then mumbled.

"Marco, play with us!" Ace said going up to him.

"No, I'm busy. And you know I don't da- hey!"

"Stop working and have some fun!" Ace dragged Marco away from his desk and just threw him down on the couch next to Thatch.

"I'm not dancing."

"Wimp." Thatch said earning a glare. "Fine, then we'll play Mario Kart. Happy?"

"I still have pa…"

"We're playing Mario Kart!" Ace and Thatch scolded making Marco flinch lightly.

"Alright! Calm down."

Another few hours later…

"Last lap!" Ace pointed out.

"Alright, I'm in first place!" Thatch cheered.

"Not for long!" Marco said as he sent a flying blue shell to Thatch's game vehicle.

"No!"

Thatch slowed down on purpose which made Ace catch up to him only to have them both get hit by the blue flying shell and Marco's game vehicle just drove right passed them to the finish line coming in first place.

"I win." Marco said smiling.

"I came in fourth. … Man, I could've won!" Thatch whined.

"Why are you complaining?! I came in seventh since two other cars passed me at the last second!" Ace whined also.

Marco stuck his tongue out at them. "Too bad."

"By the way, what's for dinner? Time actually went by fast since we were playing."

"Chicken noodle soup." Thatch answered.

"With a soda on the side?"

"Yup."

They both laughed while Marco just rolled his eyes.

"Actually let's eat cookies instead. I'm in the mood for them." Ace suggested.

"Cookies and soup?" Marco questioned.

"Cookie soup."

"A soup of cookies." Thatch added.

"Yeah, I need to get out of here." Marco said getting annoyed. "We should watch a movie on Netflix or something."

Ace suddenly burst out laughing. "Remember…! Last time…! Haha! At the theatre?!" He said between laughs.

Thatch and Marco questioned him until Thatch remembered and said: "Oh! What I…!"

He also started laughing and soon Marco knew what they were talking about.

"We got kicked out because of you!" He scolded. "Making fun of the Universal theme song like that."

"Don't pretend you didn't like it! It was hilarious!" Ace said still laughing. "Do it again, Thatch!"

"No, that was…! A one time thing!" Thatch laughed out.

"Ple~ase?" I'll play the theme while you make fun of i~t!" Ace pleaded.

"Fi~ne!" Thatch said pretending to be annoyed.

"Oh, god." Marco said hiding his face in a pillow while Ace played the Universal theme song that was somehow conveniently on his phone and Thatch cleared his throat with exaggeration.

"Da, da, da~ aa~~! Dadadadada~! DAN! DAN! Da, da, da~ aa~~! Dadadadada~! DAN! DAN! DADADADADA~~~…!"

The rest of it was just very loud and exaggerated high pitched screaming (more like very bad screeching) and Thatch laughed in the middle of it which made Ace (who been fell to the floor with laughter) laugh even harder and Marco was laughing hard to himself into the pillow. He had to admit, it was freaking hilarious.

"Ah, gosh. High notes." Thatch coughed and continued laughing.

Suddenly, the lights flickered a few times but this time they stayed on.

"You almost made the power go out!" Ace said finally maintaining his laughter.

"What? What did I miss?" Marco asked with a chuckle as he uncovered his face.

"Thatch almost made the power go out again."

"Did not! It was a coincidence."

"Oh and before wasn't?" Marco asked him.

"Maybe. Maybe not. So! Who wants soup?"

"And cookies!" Ace added.

"Then you make'em!"

"NO!" Marco denied quickly. "Remember what happened last time?!"

-Flashback-

"Ace, put the chocolate chips in the batter, I'll be back." Thatch told him as he left the kitchen.

"Wait, where are the- alright then." Ace said looking back at the batter and then looked at Marco who was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. "Marco, where are the…"

"I don't know, somewhere in the fridge." He answered not really paying attention.

"Yeah, that helps." Ace opened the fridge and just grabbed the first chocolate he saw and then closed the fridge. He didn't even bother looking at the label as he poured the chips into the batter and then started mixing it.

"Hey, how's it going?" Thatch asked re-entering the kitchen. "Geez, slow down with the mixing, Ace! You're gonna spill it!"

"Well, sorry." Ace said as Thatch took the bowl from him.

Twelve minutes later…

"Are they done?" Ace asked standing too close to Thatch.

"Yes there done and go away. Sit at the table or something." Thatch told him as he shooed him away.

Minutes later…

"Thatch, what did you put in this rice?" Ace asked eating another cookie.

"What do you mean 'what did I put in the rice'? I put the same thing I always do."

Ace suddenly stood up and ran to the bathroom.

Marco blinked. "Thatch, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"What was in that food!?" Ace yelled from the bathroom.

"I didn't do anything to the food!" Thatch said again now getting offended. "Maybe you messed up the… cook… ies." He then looked at Marco who froze in the middle of eating a cookie.

Thatch then scurried over to the fridge and looked inside. "Ace, where did you get that chocolate from!?" He called to Ace who was still in the bathroom.

"From the top shelf!"

Thatch's jaw dropped. "Th… They were in the bottom drawer. He… He grabbed. Exlax!"

Marco's eyes immediately widened. "Oh, my god!" He dropped the half eatened cookie on the plate and ran to a garbage and… Well… There goes his dinner.

And Ace's and Thatch's as well.

-Flashback over—

"Never should've let you cook those." Thatch said while Marco nodded in agreement.

"It was your fault!" Ace blamed.

"My fault?!"

"You just left without even telling me where the stupid chips were!"

"You can't put chips in cookies."

"You know what I mean!"

"Well, sorry for not being descript…"

The power went out.

"…ive. How come the stupid power keeps going off when I talk?!"

"We're going to sta~rve!" Ace then said dramatically.

"The stove is gas, Ace. Not electric."

"Oh. Right."

An hour later…

"Is the soup…"

"NO! Stop asking! You've been asking that since I put the water in the pot!" Thatch yelled to Ace getting very annoyed being asked the same question for over an hour now.

"Don't make him angry, Ace. He cooks not us." Marco told him.

"Fine. I'll just _munch_ on something for now." Ace said sarcastically looking in the fridge.

"How long has the power been out?"

"Like an hour."

"That's how long you've been making that soup." Ace said grabbing something from the fridge.

"If you say something about the soup one more time I'm gonna throw your ass outside and watch you freeze into a damn iceberg." Thatch said seriously.

"…"

"…"

"… It's taking forever."

"That's it!"

Thatch ran to Ace who quickly moved out of the way and ran into the living room with Thatch chasing after him. Ace then ran behind Marco and Thatch tried to get Ace but Marco stopped him from doing so.

"Oi, guys! Calm down!"

"Tell that to Thatch!"

"You get nothing to eat!"

"Fine by me. I got munchies."

Marco covered Thatch's mouth before he could say something stupid.

"Thatch, continue what you have to do." He said leading him back to the kitchen and then turned to Ace who sat on the couch eating like if nothing happened. Marco sighed. _"I think _I _might go crazy in here before these two do."_

XXX

Night time finally came around but the power was still out.

"Thatch, tell the power to turn back on." Ace told him.

"I'm still annoyed with you."

"Alright then. Marco, how about you try? … Marco?" Ace looked at his friend who fell asleep on the couch. "He fell asleep." Ace smirked.

"If you do something, I'm not backing you up this time." Thatch said as he stood up. "It's finally getting late so I'm going to sleep. Night."

Ace pouted but spoke anyway. "Night." He watched Thatch leave and then turned back to Marco and smirked once again. _"I'll just keep it simple this time."_ He thought as he took out a marker from the desk. He was in the middle of drawing on Marco's face when…

"POWER ON!" Thatch suddenly shouted making the power turn back on making Ace fall back with a scream.

"I thought you were going to sleep?!"

Meanwhile, Marco was startled awake and flinched when he saw the lights back on and fell off the couch.

"Bye." Thatch said as he just left.

Ace was gonna say something when he was interrupted by Marco.

"What're you doing shouting?! What's going on?!"

"That wasn't…!"

"What's with the… You drew on my face again!?"

Ace laughed nervously and then ran away with Marco following behind him.

"O.k, I admit! I drew on your face again but it wasn't me who yelled!"

"Liar, Thatch wasn't in the room!"

"Power off." Thatch whispered to himself from his room as the power went out and then he heard a few thuds on the stairs. Thatch laughed to himself knowing the both of them fell _up_ the stairs. _"We should really get those carpeted."_

"Ace you klutz!" He heard Marco scold.

"You were chasing me! What, I'm supposed to let you catch me?! Get off!"

"_Then again…"_

"I told you Thatch is the God of all technology!" Ace said entering his room and quickly closing the door.

"Ace, shut up!" Marco said also entering his room and slamming the door shut.

"Good night, guys." said Thatch loud enough with a smile for the two to hear him.

"Thatch, you're the worst!" They both said back.

* * *

All of the disclaime~rs up ahead!

*"I'm cooking, I'm cooking things. Cooking things for people to eat. I'm cooking, I'm cooking things. Things that people will ch~ew."* THIS BELONGS TO THE CREATOR OF ICARLY

*"I kno~w of a pla~ce! Where you never get ha~rmed! A ma~gical pla~ce! With ma~gical cha~rms! Indoo~rs! Indoo~rs! I-INDOO~~RS! Take it away, penny!"* THIS CLEARLY BELONGS TO THE CREATOR OF SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

I CLEARLY DO NOT OWN FOOD NETWORK

I CLEARLY DO NOT OWN MARIO KART

NOT SURE IF ANYONE EVEN KNOWS/REMEMBER THE CHCKEN NOODLE SOUP SONG BUT CLEARLY I DO NOT OWN THAT

THE UNIVERSAL THEME SONG IS OBVIOUSLY NOT MINE but here is the link so you can all know what Thatch was imitating:

watch?v=DOWbvYYzAzQ

I guarantee you will laugh your ass of! XD

So why all the disclaimers? Because I don't feel like getting sued and I CLEARLY DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM and hopefully I didn't miss anything and sorry if there are any spelling errors.

I'm not gonna lie, this was supposed to be up exactly a week ago but then my power went out and then I got writers block AGAIN (thatswhyidontchapterfourupformyotherstoryyetimsorryireallyam) but I put it up anyway cuz clearly there's more snow coming and people are still trapped… Well, indoors.

The conversations felt kind of random didn't they? That's honestly how I am in person if you really get to know me well enough, lol.

Have you ever used Exlax? :I

Um… I don't wanna make this longer than it already is. The story itself is ten pages. O.O

So~…

**Ace: "Review, the story!"**

**Thatch: "Yeah, it took her a week to complete!"**

**Marco: "I had to put up with a lot of randomness so do it!"**

**Me: "What they said!"**

Review, please! XD


End file.
